14to Comandante
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Hange Zoe, en su nuevo rol, tras la recuperación del Muro María. [SPOILERS del manga]


_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_

 _Hanji Zoe, tras la expidición para recuperar el Muro María._

 _ **NOTA:**_ Este fic está basado por el capítulo 89/90 del manga, por lo que contiene una gran cantidad de spoilers.

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

* * *

 **14to Comandante**

 _El crujir de la madera quemándose, los gritos de sus compañeros, el acero de los equipos de maniobra tensándose a todo lo que dan, las cuchillas desvainándose, el polvo y humo en el aire que impiden tener una buena visibilidad… Y el rayo de luz en el cielo, exclamando lo inminente: El ruido sordo del Titán Colosal transformado y a segundos de caer sobre ellos. El codo que le intercepta y hace que se quede sin aire, la explosión que le deja sin escucha y, entonces, los golpes que daba en las paredes de un lugar tan pequeño que sus extremidades quedaban encogidas._

Abrió los ojos. Su visión limitada.

-Entiendo- exclamó- A Erwin le hubiera gustado saber que, esta vez, la gente no condenó nuestras acciones por muy escandalosa que haya sido la situación. Finalmente, recuperamos el Muro María.

Guardó silencio, viendo al cielo desde su ventana.

-Gracias, Pixis. –concluyó, volteando a ver al anciano que había ido a darle el reporte actual.

Éste le brindó una sonrisa, le ofreció un poco de bebida que rechazó y se marchó.

Volteó de nuevo hacia fuera.

 _Cuando recuperó la conciencia, se encontraba de piernas y brazos encogidos, sobre un charco de agua que le cubría hasta el pecho. No entendía bien qué sucedía hasta que una punzada en el ojo le hizo llevarse la mano a él tan solo para darse cuenta que sus googles se habían roto y algunos pedazos de vidrio le habían cortado, la sangre le escurría y no podía abrirlo. No podía ver._

 _Su nariz percibió el olor a salitre, ¿habían explotado todas las lanzas relámpago? Con su ahora único ojo, miró hacia arriba, parecía estar en una especie de tubo profundo._

 _'Ah, un pozo' pensó._

 _Arriba, donde se supondría que tendría que estar 'la luz al final del túnel', sólo se veía una densa capa de polvo._

-Hey, Hanji.

Giró su cabeza de la ventana a Levi, que estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, observándola al lado de su cama de hospital.

-Es todo por hoy. Cualquier otro reporte vendrá hasta mañana. – continuó su compañero. Un prolongado silencio. –Por ahora descansa, y acostúmbrate a esa nueva visión tuya. – Levi cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta. Lo observó.

 _Con un poco de dificultad escaló el pozo hasta salir por completo; con la incertidumbre y la adrenalina de saber qué estaba sucediendo el dolor de sus heridas se fue desvaneciendo. Una vez fuera y su ojo habiéndose acostumbrado a la luz, contempló todo._

 _Casas consumidas por el fuego en el setenta por ciento de su campo de visión, escombros por todos lados, humo, trozos de madera y piedra regados por el suelo… Caminó despacio, con incredulidad, tratando aún de entender que estaba pasando. Cuando de repente lo vio: un poco más allá, estaba un pedazo de lo que parecía ser una gran campana tirado y, por debajo, un brazo extendido y un gran charco de sangre._

 _Un soldado muerto. No. Uno de SUS soldados muerto. O quizá, todos ellos._

 _Recordó entonces a Moblit antes de la devastadora caída del Titán Colosal, gritando su nombre, empujándole hasta sacarle el aire y, mientras caía dentro del pozo, escuchar su grito exclamando "¡_ Usted los salvará _!"_

 _¿A quién, exactamente? ¿A toda la humanidad?_

\- Tienes un gran peso en los hombros del que encargarte pronto –exclamó Levi, dando un paso hacia la puerta.

Continuó observándolo y apretó un poco la quijada. Un nudo en su garganta quería impedirle hablar pero… No podría… no debía mantener una actitud negativa, ¿o sí? Al final, todas esas muertes habían logrado un bien común.

Brindó una pequeña risa a su compañero, entre casual y nerviosa.

-Ajajajaja… ¡Eh, Levi! – guardó un breve silencio, tratándo de deshacerse de aquello que aprensaba su garganta. Sonrió. El hombre giró la cabeza para verle- … Somos los únicos, ¿cierto? … Mike, Nanaba, Gerger…Petra, Moblit… –No parecía poder controlar el nudo.

 _Tratando de entrar en razón, comprendiendo que Moblit le había salvado y que tal vez era él el que se encontraba debajo de esos escombros, tragó fuerte, usó sus fuerzas para subir a uno de los tejados que aún quedaba en pie y alzó la mirada. Pudo ver a lo lejos al Titán Colosal expulsando una gran cantidad de aire caliente y, un poco más cerca, al Titán Acorazado. Todo parecía venir en declive, la lucha estaba casi perdida. Llamar a retirada era lo más lógico. Eren aún podía ser salvado._

 _Pero entonces vislumbró a miembros del escuadrón de Levi acercarse a Reiner, listos para atacar con las lanzas relámpago. Sasha había perdido su oportunidad de destrozar la quijada del titán, se había convertido en una misión suicida. Mikasa estaba a punto de dar un golpe que sería incierto de no ejecutarse con precisión. Todo alrededor era caos._

 _Estaban cerca, muy cerca de recuperar la muralla, de conocer la verdad detrás de toda su vida entera. Muy cerca de ser libres. No iba a rendirse ante aquel deseo ya palpable; no iba a rendirse ante la muerte de todo su escuadrón. Y se lanzó al ataque._

 _Y una vez la adrenalina bajó, la mente en blanco se dispersó y la razón vino a sí, teniendo a Reiner en sus manos, observó en dirección del Titán Colosal, cuyo cuerpo estaba desapareciendo en humo y posó su vista en la muralla. Una parte estaba completamente destrozada, ese era el lugar en el que Erwin comandaba ambas misiones… ¿Habría logrado escapar?_

-Lamento mucho lo de Erwin- dijo en un susurro.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Sabía lo dolorosa que esa pérdida había sido no sólo para la humanidad, sino especialmente para Levi.

-Lo harás bien, cuatro ojos- exclamó el soldado y finalmente salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Quedó viendo a la entrada por un momento y luego regresó la vista al techo y se cubrió con el antebrazo de su mano derecha. Un sollozo escapó de su boca. Luego otro. Y uno más.

Y entonces no pudo controlarlo y las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

Claro que sería Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, de la mejor manera que pudiera serlo. Seguiría el consejo de Erwin y le daría sentido a todas sus muertes. Seguiría adelante hasta conocer el secreto fuera de las murallas, hasta entender por qué la humanidad los encerró ahí y por qué existen los titanes. Lo haría, todo eso y más: por los eldianos y sus soldados.

Pero, sólo por un momento, quería digerir lo sucedido. Nueve personas, sólo dos veteranos. Fue lo que quedó tras una horrible batalla.

Nueve personas de doscientos soldados. Su escuadrón, sus colegas y sus amigos; su jefe que se había convertido en su familia… Quería permitirse, en aquel cuarto de hospital y ya sin nadie a su alrededor, un momento de tristeza.

-…Lo siento… -murmuró entre sollozos para sí.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Levi escuchaba su lamento. Los dientes apretados para no dejarse contagiar del sentimiento… y aún así, compartiendo el dolor con la única persona que quedaba viva de la Legión de Reconocimiento al que él se había enlistado. El recuerdo de una vida escapando ante sus palabras de promesa...


End file.
